Closer to You
by Mariia10
Summary: 9x01. Sometimes Calleigh wondered how she'd gotten Eric. How she'd been so lucky. He was always there for her, especially after days like today. Post ep. Fallen. Season 9.


Closer to You.

* * *

Calleigh sighed as she let her purse drop to the floor. The day had been long, and now she couldn't wait to get some aspirin or Tylenol to diminish her headache. So much had happened today and she'd barely had time to process any of it. She'd been poisoned - they all had been, and it ended with Jesse dying. It was hard to really believe or think that all this had happened in just this one day.

She hadn't had any time to process anything. But as she came home - alone tonight - she couldn't help but feel that everything was just so terrible. That she really was upset, that she might just wanted to cry a few tears. Maybe she just wanted a shoulder to lean on.

She and Eric had planned to stay alone tonight. She didn't really know why, because all she wanted was to be with him. It was something about not getting too attached. A mix between their work and just a private life. But she couldn't help but sneak one of her hands on her hip, to reveal her cell phone. His number was on speed dial and before she knew it he answered the phone.

"Hey." She heard, and a little bit of relief and calm soothed over her.

She smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey you." She replied and before he had any time to reply she talked again. "You busy?" She sounded easy but still a little bit apprehensive.

He smiled as he was already putting on his shoes. "Not at all." He told her, quietly fishing what to come out of her next.

"I know you just got home and I know you're tired," She started fidgeting with something, trying to distract herself a little bit. "But I just don't think I can be without you tonight." Her voice was quiet and she was almost whispering.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, baby."

He was already picking up his bag and almost on his way out before he could hang up.

Calleigh took a quick shower and changed in to something comfortable. Some sweat pants and a tank top. After dating Eric for a long while now, she knew he didn't care what she wore or how she wore it, she was beautiful in everything to him.

A little more than twenty minutes later she heard her door being unlocked and she knew that finally, he was here.

Every single time she saw him, she felt so at home. Every time she was with him she felt complete. Like he really was her other half - like they filled each others holes. Because they did, she thought. Eric was perfect in every way. She met him halfway through the living room and his arms was around her before she could even say "hey." His smell covered her, and his body gave a comfort better than anything else. "You okay?" Eric murmured in to her hair, squeezing his arms a little bit tighter around her back. Squeezing her a little bit closer to him.

She sighed and lifted her head slowly to look him in the eyes. "I don't know." She told him. "Much better now that you're here."

He moved them to the couch and they curled up together. Like they used to, but now Eric noticed Calleigh was a bit more clingy that usual. He didn't mind one bit, though. "Were you close?" He half whispered in her ear, leaving a kiss in the process. He stroked his hand up and down her back in soothing circles and shapes.

Calleigh lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "Me and Jesse?" She asked, although of course she knew what he meant.

"Hmm." He murmured. "I didn't know him."

Calleigh thought for a second. She and Jesse hadn't been very close, but they'd been great coworkers and friends. He was a very talented police man, and he owned respect. "We weren't very close, but he was a great man." She told Eric, a lump forming in her throat. "He always wanted the best for everybody around him."

Eric smiled down at her. Calleigh always saw the best in people and he loved that about her. "That's always a good quality."

"It is." Calleigh agreed and reached for his hand with her own, lacing their fingers, palms kissing. Another way they just completed each other.

They talked about officer Jesse Cardoza a little while more before the topic changed. "Are you hurt?" Eric asked surprising Calleigh.

Calleigh gave him a weird look, sat a little bit up and tilted her head. "Hurt?" She asked not getting why he asked this question now.

Eric took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. She was half sitting now, between his legs facing him with her curious green wonderful eyes. "Well, I haven't told you, and I don't know if you remember but," his eyes met hers. "As I was carrying you when you were passed out earlier, I dropped you." His eyes met hers worriedly. "I never got the chance to ask you if you were okay, neither did I get the chance to say that I was sorry."

Calleigh sat there stunned for a moment. Her heart had skipped a few beats, and she couldn't believe he was actually apologizing for saving her life. She was amazed by this man. He was so sincere, so honest, and so so beautiful. She had no idea what she'd done to deserve him. He was just so perfect. "Eric." She whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek. Her warm palm against his stubbled cheek. "You saved my life today." She said, her eyes gazing his beautiful brown eyes. "Please don't apologize, honey."

Eric could so easily lose himself in her eyes. Her green beautiful, big eyes. "I still am." He told her and she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side, lean in and kiss his cheek. Her other palm slid over his chest and came to a stop just above his heart. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Calleigh nodded and the feeling she was feeling was one so filled with happiness. Even on a day like today he made her feel so, so happy. "And you know you make me the happiest woman on the planet, right?"

He leaned in, and finally he captured her lips with his own. He could kiss Calleigh a billion times and still each time was just as amazing as the other. "I love you."

And Calleigh certainly loved him more than anything else. "I love you, too" She knew well that her feelings couldn't be described in words.


End file.
